


mistakes unable to be mended

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/No Comfort, Questionable Roman, Questionable Virgil, corrupted Logan, corrupted!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: ~*warnings*~ corrupted!logan, questionable virgil, questionable roman, angst, hurt/no comfort,
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	mistakes unable to be mended

**Author's Note:**

> *softly but with feeling* fuck

_ It had started normally, Thomas had an issue that they were trying to solve, and they weren’t listening to him, _

_ “Hey Thomas, maybe we could-“ Logan tried for the fourth time _

_ “Logan, I don't think we could really use your facts with this!” Virgil interrupted  _

_ “But I’m not ev-“ _

_ “Pocket protector we don’t need your help!”  _

_ Logan decided to stay quiet before he sunk out halfway through them suffering to not solve the problem  _

_ He tried  _

_ He always tries _

_ So he sunk out without a word, _

_Patton raised his arm In alarm as Logan sunk down,_ _trying to make people notice he was gone,_

only now that he’s thinking back to it he should’ve done something else, he should’ve gone to check on him immediately, he should’ve seeked him out to get his opinions,

But he didn’t,

And he will forever regret that,

Because Logan isn’t the same now, and he never will be, now he’s corrupted, now his corrupted form is a forever reminder how they failed him 

_ How he failed him _

Because he should’ve done more,

And he can't go back, all he can do his stare helplessly at this side, eyeshadow running down his cheeks, and an inked smile on the tips of his lips, his glasses were eskew on the side of his head and his tie was just dangling on his shoulders,

The side they used to know is making biology jokes that Remus would be proud of as he smiles widely making direct eye contact with them, and he makes vague threats when people promise to ‘bring him back to normal’, because why would they deserve to be around the ‘normal’ him?

And All patton can do is stare,

_ If he had just gone to check on him _

_ Everything would be ok, Logan would end up teary-eyed explaining what he thought might help, he would be right, Patton and Logan would slowly bond And become each other's solace’s, _

_ But he didn’t _

_ And no matter how hard he tries he can't undo _


End file.
